Illusion morose
by NoNameAnymore
Summary: One shot Elle regarde, pense, songe, vit. Elle n'est personne. Tout est illusion. Tout est éphèmère. Surtout l'Homme.


Disclaimer : Tout est à Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais que jouer avec les persos…

**Illusion mo-rose**

_Je ne suis personne_

Je crois à l'amour. Tout ceux qui me connaissent le savent très bien ; mon béguin pour Sasuke Uchiwa n'était un secret pour personne. Mes cheveux roses reflètent ma personnalité romantique, mes yeux verts rêveurs démontrent mes songes.

Je suis une personne parmi tant d'autres, du rose parmi du noir, du vert parmi du sombre. Je suis une personne rêveuse et romantique.

Je ne suis personne.

-

Ino vient vers moi, les bras chargés de paniers de fleurs. Je me propose de l'aider.

-Merci beaucoup, dit-elle en me donnant la moitié de sa charge. Comment tu vas ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vue…

La guerre occupe tout le monde, aussi bien les ninja que les civils. Les pertes sont nombreuses et je passe la moitié de mon temps à l'hôpital que sur le front. Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai oublié ce que signifiait le calme et le repos.

-Moi aussi je suis très occupée, me dit Ino. J'aide parfois ma mère à la boutique, il y a de plus en plus de clients à cause de…

Elle se tait, les yeux sombres. Les fleurs ne sont pas d'une grande aide en guerre ; les ninja n'ont pas l'habitude de se balancer les fleurs à la figure sur un champ de bataille. Par contre, quoi de mieux pour décorer une triste tombe ?

-Merci encore une fois ! fait-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres. Reviens nous voir de temps en temps !

J'hoche la tête et continue mon chemin.

-

Je crois à l'amour. L'amour est un si beau sentiment, si noble !

Je suis sûre qu'un jour je _le _rencontrerai. Il sera devant moi, comme ça, et je saurai que c'est _lui _que j'attendais toute ma vie.

Je suis sûre que mes sentiments seront réciproques et que je serai heureuse, avec _lui_.

Je ne suis personne.

-

J'aperçois Hinata au loin et la salue d'un geste de la main.

-Oh, bonjour ! fait-elle. Comment vas-tu ?

Je remarque ces énormes cernes, je remarque ses yeux embués de larmes, je remarque tous des petits détails. Le clan Hyûga doit être très engagé au combat, étant donné qu'il était à présent le clan le plus puissant du village.

-Oui… C'est horrible… tout ce sang versé…

J'ai vu les corps mutilés, j'ai vu les enfants déchiquetés, j'ai vu les mères ensanglantées, j'ai vu les pères décapités, j'ai vu les gens s'entretuer… J'ai vu la bassesse de ce monde, de ces gens, de leurs cœurs, de leurs esprits. J'ai vu la faiblesse des hommes face au destin, j'ai vu leur égoïsme, j'ai vu peut-être un peu trop de choses.

-Je… Au revoir, je dois aller au…

Elle me fait un vague geste et, bouquet en main, va rendre visite aux morts. Je continue mon chemin.

-

Je crois en l'amour ! On naît et on vit, parcours embûché de sentiments variés.

Je suis vivante et j'éprouve des choses et d'autres. Je suis vivante, parmi tant d'autres vivants, et l'amour est si beau… Je crois que la haine a une antithèse, je crois que les humains ne sont pas encore tombés aussi bas.

Je ne suis personne.

-

Naruto me surprend au coin de la rue. Il regardait ses pieds.

-Oh ! Ca va ? dit-il en essayant en vain de sourire. Ca fait super longtemps !

Depuis la fuite de Sasuke, il était en voyage avec un des Légendaire. Moi, je suis devenue la disciple de Tsunade et j'ai appris divers sorts de soin et de combats. Je participe activement à la guerre et lui aussi, mais d'une autre manière. D'une manière ou d'une autre, consciemment ou inconsciemment nous y participons tous. Aussi bien les guerriers sur les champs de batailles que les marchands vendant leurs marchandises-sponsor à la guerre –en clair, les bénéfices allaient directement à la fabrication d'armes.

-Tu dois être devenue super forte !

Je vois que même Naruto a perdu le sourire, je vois que même lui a perdu espoir. Je vois que les gens ne vivent plus, je vois qu'ils survivent sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je vois le gosse désespéré, la sœur suicidée et le frère abandonné. Je vois l'œuvre des hommes sur Terre. Je vois ce que provoque leur empreinte, cette énorme empreinte, qu'ils laissent derrière eux sans remord sur la terre fraîche et innocente. Pour leur profit égoïste, stupide et éphémère.

-Je dois aller m'entraîner… Bye bye !

Après une énième tentative de sourire échoué, il part. Je continue mon chemin tranquillement, seule.

-

Je crois à l'amour ! Je crois que ce sentiment si beau existe, que les humains ne sont pas des monstres sans pitié, sans remord, égoïstes, stupides, belliqueux, destructeurs, hypocrites, menteurs, manipulateurs, tueurs, cupides, sexistes, nocifs, égocentriques, violents, fourbes, avares, avides, déloyaux, infidèles, maléfiques, mauvais…

… Je suis sûre que l'amour existe ! J'en suis sûre !

Aussi sûre que je ne suis personne.

-

Je continue à marcher, rencontrant des personnes, des fantômes, du sang, de la chair, des cicatrices encore mal fermées. Je continue mon chemin, rêvant, songeant à quelque de trop beau pour être raconté, de trop beau pour exister.

Je continue, je ne me rends pas vraiment compte que je quitte le village. Je ne suis personne, personne ne remarque mon absence. Je ne suis personne.

Je marche dans la forêt, longtemps… Des jours passent, des personnes trépassent, des mois passent, les vivants m'agassent… Des corps brûlés, une fillette convulsée, viens-ici que je t'achève et que tu meures en paix, un gamin apeuré, viens ici que je te tue et que tu dors en paix… Des corps jonchés partout, pas de survivants…

La routine. Personne ne vit.

Je ne suis personne.

-

L'amour existe !

…Dans les rêves, dans les songes, dans les mensonges… La vie entière est un songe, la mort est un réveil. La vie est une danse, la mort est un doux repos, un doux sirop. L'amour est une note de musique, la haine aussi, l'indifférence est une voix, la fatigue est un chant…

Je me mens, je le sais, je m'en fous, je ne suis personne.

Je ne suis personne.

-

Elle avance, regardant ses pieds, des fleurs dans les bras, menaçant de tomber. Elle danse, piétine l'herbe mouillée. La pluie tombe et efface tout. L'horreur de la guerre, l'horreur d'être un humain. Elle s'imagine être un animal. Un chat, peut-être. Ou un renard. L'eau l'éclabousse, enchaîne ses pieds dans la boue. Mais elle dansait et arrachait ses pieds facilement, elle dansait les yeux fermés, le visage tourné vers le ciel. Elle se demande c'était quand la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu un ciel bleu. Shikamaru devait en être fâché, là-haut.

Elle avance toujours, la pluie la battant férocement. Elle soulève les mains vers les nuages gris. Les fleurs qu'elle portait étaient perdues depuis… oh, et puis elle s'en fichait.

Elle voulait être la pluie. Elle voulait tout effacer, tout détruire, ne laisser aucune trace d'Homme sur terre. Elle voulait les punir, tout ébouler, tout transformer en boue et tout remodeler… Reconstruire tout petit à petit, avec la Nuisance en moins. L'Homme serait le passé, elle sera le futur. Elle voulait s'unir avec les éléments.

Un craquement la ramena à la réalité. Encore une nuisance, encore quelqu'un qui piétinait sauvagement les broussailles…

-Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclame Sasuke, incrédule.

Elle en avait marre de l'attendre alors elle l'avait devancé… Cela faisait combien de temps, maintenant ? Assez pour qu'elle se sente assez poire en tout cas. Un autre pigeon légendaire, tiens ! Elle reprenait la voie de Tsunade-sama ! Alors bon, autant s'entraîner et devenir forte pendant ce temps-là…

-Je… Je te croyais morte, comme tous les autres !

Oh mais non, _Sasuke-kun. _Elle n'est pas morte, elle n'est personne. Les Nuisances, si faibles, sont mortes, mais pas elle. Personne ne sait pas mourir. Elle _était_ personne.

-Tu es folle…

Il s'avance vers elle, prêt à attaquer. Dommage, il était mignon, se dit-elle en regardant son cadavre trempé par la pluie. Elle prend une petite fleur tout abîmée et la pose sur son torse horriblement ouvert et ensanglanté. De l'art. C'était la seule chose bien sur cette Terre.

Soudain elle se retourne. Une personne ressemblant étrangement à Sasuke était debout, devant elle, une petite fleur en main. Il la pose aussi sur le torse du cadavre massacré. Il s'apprête à partit comme il était venu, silencieusement, comme si…

-T'es qui toi ? dit-elle, sachant parfaitement de la réponse.

Il se retourne vers elle. Il sourit.

-Je ne suis personne.

Sakura sourit.

* * *

Bon, eh ben… Voici un one-shot assez bizarre… J'ai voulu faire de l'angst avec comme perso principal Sakura qui tue tout le monde Oo… Pour ceux qui ont compris, Itachi (vi c'est lui ) ressemble à Sakura et on peut penser qu'il était comme 'ça' lorsqu'il a massacré son clan…

Euh… Commentaires ?

Satji


End file.
